Arthur
Personality Loyal, Protective, War like, Nateral Leader, Kind, Friendly, Law obaying, Smart, Creative, Ambisios, Caring, Courages, Great Listner, Awsome, To trusting, Epic, Mentel, Secretive, Takes forever to get offer a lose, Acts to quickly, Sometimes doesn't think clearly, Strong willed, Doesn't give in easly (unless it was to do with Jessica's or Alyssa's safety) and Funny History Everyone must have heard the tale of Camelot but here is a part I bet you have never heard, how Alyssa was born and it's a part Chaos has been changing slowly. In 1263, I was at a rock when I saw it was open. I went to see what was going on and saw three girls stuck, being me I helped them. Mabey that was a mistake but then it seemed right. One of the girls Jessica was just WOW! I fell in love with her (also a mistake) and a few weeks later the two of us got married.(Yes, Jessica is also Guinevere, confused, welcome to my world). I cared for her alot and the next year we had Alyssa, okay Chaos did a good job with this, Real version I was killed by Mordred, Chaos version, I started to be mean to Jessica, like cutting and burning her, that kind of mean, later one night, her sisters Cynthia and Aretha were visiting her, Jessica ran outside and saw her, Pakhet there mother was in rage and killed me. Pakhet handed Alyssa to Jessica and called her Followers to heal the two. Pakhet later offered her children a offer to join the Followers, Cynthia and Aretha aggred straight away but Jessica had some doubts about it. The three had a chat about and Jessica gave in and joined the Followers. In 1961, I was at the ruins of Camelot, when Apophis came to the service. Apophis offered me a position in his followers. At first I said no but he told me he would keep Jessica and Alyssa save from harm. Me having a soft spot for family and friends and supprised that they were still alive joined but if they were harmed I will leave straight away. That night he showed me a vidoe about them, at the attack, I saw Alyssa as a ten year old and Jessica hadn't changed one bit since I was killed. Happy to see they were okay and alive I continued working for Apophis. In 2012 he attacked this place and gave me another vidoe. Jessica was taugnted by Apophis over her sisters who were at the base in the 12th house on the river night. Yet I couldn't find Alyssa anywhere. I asked Apophis where she was and I got more then I wanted. Alyssa was behind Apophis hiding. My anger was high and the convisation went something like this. 'You promised me you would leave them alone' 'I did, I have no idea what your talking about' 'Alyssa is right behind you, Apophis' 'No she's not (then he turns around and sees her)' 'What do you want with me and my mother?' 'Josh, get here now' 'Yes?' 'I said to only get the teenager' 'She was in the way so she came along with the trip' 'After you cut mine and Alexes' hands' 'WHAT?' 'What do you care? (And Alexes cames in)' 'Alyssa, keep your mouth shut' 'Gaurds, set the young girl free and back to her Camp' 'She knows our location and she will tell the rest of the Camp' 'True, but I made a promise I don't want to break with Alyssa's father' 'Yes, that would be true' Then Jessica came with another girl Celene and now you can say I'm in big trouble with Jessica, but she didn't see me so for then I was safe. Later Alyssa, Alexes and Jessica were freed (With my help) and went back to the ruins of Camelot for some reason. But a few weeks later they came back with other demigods (Sometimes they are idiots) and Alyssa said something like "Your Nuts" and everyone got spoted. Then I got spoted by Jessica (I'm doomed) who said my brains have shrunk, and I said hello (Stuiped). Later we went to the mortal world for a memory which was hard to get (Yes, it was). After that Alyssa and Jessica went back to the Duat and me? I came to Camp Giza. Anthom Relationships Look I'll only do the people here. Category:Ghost Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Mortal Category:Rockgirl3 Category:Important People